


things you call fate

by jinxfabray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, in that order so don't switch it up ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things don't always go the way liam expects them to, but in this case, that might be for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sara andwarm@tumblr as usual for being the bestest and reading it over my shoulder and laughing at the funny parts so i'd know it was actually funny  
> this is just a very short drabble that i had in my head and needed to get it out of my system, i hope you enjoy
> 
> title from sondre lerche's song "things you call fate"

It starts with Maia being sad and lonely, and Liam having a very big weakness for sad big eyes. His heart just melts at the sight of them, and if there was ever a chance for him to not fall in love with her, it vanishes the moment his eyes set on hers.

She's just so terribly sad, that he can't help but want to keep her as close to him as he possibly can. And she's also very tiny, which only makes him feel even more protective towards her.

So yes, he lets her stay. Even if having one dog sleeping in his room already is enough of a mess, he can't make himself leave her out in the cold, not when she's this tiny little puppy that's clearly lost and very far away from home. For a second he fears Loki might do something to her, but then he curls up around her and puts his big nose on top of her head, and Liam smiles to himself because yeah, he gets the feeling.

It's only for that one night though, because the next day he goes grocery shopping and finds a bunch of pictures of Maia with a phone number attached, and a very long desperate note of someone begging for someone to help find her. Liam knew all along she must have an owner, because no dog would be as loving and trusting as she is if she hadn't been taught as much, but it still makes him a little sad because a tiny part of him may have been starting to think of arrangements to fit her into his and Loki's shoebox apartment.

Still, he can almost feel the pain in the posters, so he calls the number and the joy in the voice of the person who picks up makes him sure he's made the right choice. Maia has a dad who loves her very much and who must have been devastated without her, or at least that's what he tells Loki when he starts preparing him to say goodbye to his newfound friend that he's grown so fond of in such a short time. 

Maia's owner wanted to come as soon as possible, so Liam's still unpacking groceries when the doorbell rings. He hasn't even opened up and Maia's already wiggling her tail and barking at the door, so by the time he finally does open it, she lurges forward and jumps at the person on the other side with so much energy that if she wasn't so small, she would have knocked him down. Instead, he manages to pick her up, and she licks his face until she can't breathe, while he laughs and pets her head. For a moment, they both seem to have forgotten all about Liam and Loki, who are both staring at them, unwilling to let go.

"Hi. Sorry. I'm Zayn." Somehow, Zayn offers Liam a hand without dropping the puppy, and Liam shakes it with a wide smile. "Thank you so much for looking after her, I was so worried, I've looked everywhere for her."

"That's okay, I understand. I'm Liam, it's very nice to meet you." Liam is and has always been very polite, and he's not going to drop his manners just because Zayn just so happens to be so incredibly hot he's feeling a little dizzy. Maia barks at him and he rubs her head, because she can probably tell for a minute there he had forgotten all about her. He wonders if this is what children with single parents feel when their dad meets someone. Actually, he just wonders if Zayn is single. He gets distracted again and Maia starts chewing on Zayn's earplugs which are hanging off his neck until he notices and clicks his tongue at her.

"I think I better get her home, she had us all very distraught, didn't you?" Zayn asks her, and the puppy licks his nose causing him to giggle in the most adorable way Liam has ever witnessed, but there was a plural in that sentence that was very discouraging. "We live pretty nearby though, so we might see you two around if you ever go to the park or something."

Liam nods and decides to hold on to that little ray of hope, as Loki keeps lowly groaning at the stranger that's taking away his newfound friend. "See, bud, we'll see them around, stop whining." He tells him, and Zayn smiles at him so wide and bright that Liam wants to pinch him and see if he's truly a real person and not a figment of his imagination.

He waves them goodbye and watches them leave, with Loki sitting next to him, his sad face buried between his paws.

 

They don't see Zayn for a really long while, because as infatuated as Liam, he's busy with exams and doesn't quite have the time to go to the park. Loki cries and whines and barks, and he scratches the front door until the marks are so deep Liam worries he might actually dig a hole through it and take himself to the park. He does see Maia though, and maybe that one encounter has a little to do with him not being all that keen on going to the park. 

He's walking home from work one day, when he hears someone singing at the top of their lungs coming behind him, and before he knows it he's got Maia tangled up in his legs, licking at his feet lovingly. At the end of the leash though, much to Liam's dismay, there's a girl staring at him from behind very big round sunglasses. She's got earplugs on, so he figures she must have been the one doing the singing, and she doesn't seem to be too keen on interacting with Liam. She also looks very young, but she has Maia and Liam's pretty sure those are Zayn's earplugs so that answers his question, and even though he hadn't really thought about it again since he saw him, it's still a little disheartening.

Eventually the girl pulls at Maia's leash until she stops chewing on Liam's sneakers and they walk away. So Zayn's got a very young, very blonde girlfriend. That's just the story of Liam's life, isn't it? Yet another beautiful straight boy that flashes through his life, giving him a glimpse of what it could be like but leaving just as fast as he appeared. He's too used to it to dwell on it, and this is the end of the story.

Or it could have been, if Liam had been right about any of the things he'd assumed about Zayn so far.

 

This time, a whole two weeks go by before he sees Maia again. He's out with Loki, and their time out in the park is usually the few minutes a day Liam can truly relax, because Loki is very well trained and never runs off or anything dumb like that, and he's too far away from his books to feel like maybe he could squeeze in some reading, so he is basically forced to relax. His eyes wander over the park, taking in the view. The sun is very slowly starting to set, and the park looks lovely in that light, which is why he always tries to come in the late afternoon. Plus there's quite a few people and he can always find someone to chat with while Loki makes friends with other puppies. It's perfect.

Except Liam can't ever truly relax, because none truly responsible person can, and there are some things that he just can't let go of. He can be very understanding with lots of things, but if there is one thing he just cannot stand by and watch, is dog owners not cleaning up after their pets. And he can tell the guy with the blue eyes is trying really hard to look like he's not noticing what his dog has done, so even though Liam's therapist has told him a million times he needs to work on this incessant need to have everything under control, he stills stands up from the nice patch of grass he was sitting on and walks up to him, his serious face on as he starts working on his speech, muttering under his breath about sanitary issues and whatnot.

It isn't until he's closer that he notices how familiar the puppy looks, and a few seconds later, Loki is jumping at her from somewhere, as if he'd been waiting for the moment he saw Maia again since forever. It dazzles Liam, and he stands there puzzled, looking between the guy and Maia as he tries to figure out exactly how many people walk that dog.

"Can I help you?" The guy raises an eyebrow and Liam realizes he may have been staring for a little too long, so he shakes himself out of it and offers him a stern smile.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you can. You see, you look like a grown up man and as such, you should act a little more responsibly and pick up after your dog, because being a public place that everyone can enjoy, the park needs those who come to it to take action in keeping it clean for everyone else, you see?" Liam does his best to speak slowly and surely, looking at the guy straight in the eye and not letting the fact that he is still wondering how he can possibly be related to Zayn and his blonde girlfriend steer him away from his objective here, which is to keep the park clean. But god, there must be something about Maia that attracts amazingly gorgeous guys to her because this guy is stunning in a whole different way than Zayn, and Liam curses everything inwardly because this cannot keep happening to him. He refuses to keep living out the same situation over and over.

"Oh. That. Yeah, I'll take care of that." Liam's pretty sure the guy hasn't heard a single word he said, since he was too busy looking at Loki and Maia getting all caught up in each other as if they were old pals. "Listen, you wouldn't happen to be Liam, would you?"

Oh.

"I am, yes."

"Oh, so you're the fit guy that found Maia. Nice to meet you at last, I'm Louis." Liam shakes the hand he's being offered, while his brain goes into short circuit because he just described him as a fit guy and that can't mean what he thinks it means. Or maybe it can. But it just can't, can it? "Zayn's gonna hate me when I tell him I ran into you, he's been coming with Maia to the park twice as much as usual to see if he could catch you and quite possibly thank you another thousand times." He laughs, and Liam still doesn't know how Louis and Zayn are connected but he feels like he might want in on whatever it is they have. Which is a very strange thought to have and he regrets it immediately, because that is not how things work and that is not how he expects them to work. Not one bit.

"Nice to meet you too, I didn't think Zayn would remember me at all." 

"Oh, he remembers you alright." Louis says and there is something in his tone, like he's trying to tell Liam a secret between lines but Liam can't quite get it, so he just stares in confusion until Louis looks away. "You should come by our place sometime, I bet Zayn would love that. He really hates taking Maia out, he'll be relieved if he gets a different way to see you."

It's all very confusing and Liam feels like he missed the plot entirely, but he still nods and smiles because getting to see Zayn sounds nice and maybe it will help him clarify things because what he's figured out so far is that there are two gorgeous boys and one girl so they can't both be dating her, which means one of them might not be dating anyone and really, at this point Liam really needs to know what he's working with here, if he's working with anything at all.

 

If someone had told Liam five minutes after he'd walked into Zayn and Louis' place how his night would end, he wouldn't have believed it in a million years. Because the thing is, out of all the possibilities he's considered so far, there is one he's ruled out since the start, and it's obviously the one that matches the reality. 

He knocks on their door while biting on his thumb, a little fidgety, unsure of what's going to happen. Louis opens up and welcomes him with a smile, tells him Zayn will be home in literally two minutes because he just texted him saying he was on the corner and it's a wonder they didn't cross paths, and as he speaks the door opens, Zayn comes in and says hi to Liam, kisses Louis on the mouth and crashes all of Liam's hopes just like that.

The girl, Lottie, is Louis' sister and she stayed with them for a short while a bit back, when she came to visit, and she is indeed much younger than any of them so Liam decides not to say anything about what he'd assumed because he feels terrible. He feels terrible because his entire life is just one big misunderstanding after another, and now he's here eating pizza with two hot guys, and for the first time in what feels like forever, he's actually sure they're into boys, so of course they're happily dating each other. That's just how everything works in the world of Liam Payne.

And what's worse is that Louis and Zayn are so evidently good for each other, they make each other laugh and the way they look at each other makes Liam very, very sad, because he's been lonely for too long and he really likes Zayn. And Louis. And this is all very silly, because he shouldn't even be thinking about all of this when he's made two new friends. That's what he should be excited about, right? Friends. Friends is good, he can do friends. He has other hot friends, so surely he can get over his little crushes and focus on friendship.

They eat pizza and talk about puppies, school, work, and the new Captain America movie. It's perfect, and Liam's starting to think he can definitely do this friendship thing, but then he goes to the toilet, and when he's getting back, he can't help but overhear them. He doesn't mean to pry in on their conversation, he really doesn't, but they aren't being so subtle anyway and he hears his name, so he can't help it if he instantly wants to know more.

"It's not going to work, I'm telling ya. And even if there was a chance, I have absolutely no idea how we'd go over it, like how do you ask someone something like that?" Zayn whispers and Liam immediately knows this conversation is not meant for him to listen, but some unknown force holds him in place, barely breathing so they won't notice him there.

"Of course it's going to work, how could it not? He'd say yes to anything you asked, like any other human being with two working eyes who had seen what you look like would. And if he doesn't, I guess we can play it off as a joke or something."

"What kind of person would joke about that, it would make us look awful and then we'd definitely have no chance at all of getting him to accept-"

"What is it?" Liam can't keep doing this any longer, he can't keep overhearing them talk about him without knowing if they're discussing asking him to be a kidney donor or who knows what. It's making him anxious, and if this whole inviting him over was because they needed something from him then well, he should have known better than to think people might be interested in befriending him just because.

They both turn to look at him at the same time, and Louis opens his mouth to say something but Zayn beats him to it.

"We wanted to ask you something." He says very slowly, and they are both staring so intensely at him that Liam is terribly scared for a moment. "It's a little unfair because we've already had dinner and all that, but we wanted to, uh. Ask you out."

The silence is deafening.

"I don't understand."

"It's very simple, though. I think you're fit, Zayn thinks you're fit, we both think you're terribly nice and charming, so we want to, you know. Kiss you." Louis shrugs his shoulders and smiles, and Liam thinks he might have hit his head or something because nothing is making sense and they both look like they're actually expecting him to give them an answer.

"Is this some sort of prank? Because if it is, it's not a very funny one."

Louis sighs very loudly, putting his face on his hands in a very dramatic way, but Zayn just smiles at Liam.

"It's not a prank, I promise. I know it sounds weird, but- I don't know. We had to ask."

"I don't get it, though, you two are- you're boyfriends. How would I fit into that?"

"Right in the middle, we were hoping." Louis says looking up with a smirk, and Liam is starting to actually believe they're serious about this, though it still sounds surreal. "We are boyfriends. But we, uh, we date other people. It's not like an open relationship or anything, we don't date other people separately, it's... It's easier than it sounds. But it's fine if it sounds too weird, we-"

"Okay." Liam nods, and they both look at him between shocked and delighted. He's never heard of anything like this before, but then again he hasn't been out in the world too much, and this sounds like it could be, at the very least, interesting. And he'd get to kiss the two hottest boys he's ever met so really, saying no doesn't sound like an option.

"Really? That's- Okay. Yeah."

"I'm not sure how this works at all though, so you'll have to like, teach me the ropes."

"Oh, we'll teach you the ropes alright." Louis raises his eyebrows at him as he walks up to him, putting a hand on his waist, and Zayn laughs softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they do a lot more than kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all over the place but it's almost 2 am and it just came to me and i had to write it and there was no one awake to beta it so i apologize in advance   
> i hope it isn't too bad i am learning the ropes of smut with so many dicks involved so be kind 2 me

It takes them a little while to get past kissing because both Louis and Zayn are a little concerned about how Liam might handle it all. Despite how eager he'd been to say yes to dating them, it is one thing to hang out and make out intermittently with both of them, and a very, very different one, to figure out the mechanics of sex with two more dicks in the equation.

  
Except for Liam, it's as simple as adding one and two, and the very first time Louis comes with Liam's lips wrapped around his cock, Zayn pressed up behind him rocking his own erection against his bum, he can't help but hook his finger under his chin and stare at him, slightly in awe.

"Made for it, weren't you?" He manages to ask, his breathing still erratic, and then he kisses him, licks into his mouth tasting himself in his tongue. "Made for us." He grins, and Liam gives him a soft smile in return that makes them forget all about their concerns.

After that, it all happens so naturally that it becomes hard to remember why they ever thought there would be any sort of inconvenient, when their bodies seem to adjust to each other so quickly, falling together like pieces of a puzzle. Liam becomes an integral part of everything they do, and after just a couple of months it becomes evident that having him live anywhere else but at their place makes no sense at all.

"We should celebrate." Louis says, his eyes sparkling up as if he's had the brightest idea ever, as if they haven't just finished up their second bottle of celebratory champagne.

"I thought this was celebration?" Zayn's voice comes out a little raspy, like he was already in the process of falling asleep, and he looks up at Louis from his lap, scrunching up his eyebrows until it seems to dawn on him what he's suggesting. "Oh. Yes, we should celebrate." He nods and sits up, looking over at Liam who's sitting on the couch only a few steps away and waiting for him to catch up. Louis crawls on his knees until he's pushing Liam's legs apart and resting his elbows on his thighs, his signature smirk blossoming on his face.

"Celebrating sounds nice." Liam nods, smiling back at them as he runs his fingers through Louis' hair, and Zayn can't keep their eyes off them. Louis leans into his touch, closing his eyes and nearly purring as Liam tugs gently to bring him closer and kiss him. Zayn watches Liam's lip being sucked into Louis' mouth and when Liam whimpers, he can almost feel it against his own mouth. Except it's not, so he decides he's done enough watching and his dick is already straining against his jeans so he sits next to Liam on the couch, kicking his shoes off before turning towards him and getting his attention by pressing soft kisses on his neck.

Liam is very good at sharing, and he doesn't miss a beat before turning back to Zayn and catching his mouth in a long, deep kiss that's almost a continuation from Louis', as if there was no in between. He pushes Zayn into the couch, and it takes him a moment to realize he's really just lifting his hips so Louis can take his pants off, but once they're gone he still keeps him trapped, a hand on his cheek moving his face so he can kiss his way to his earlobe. Zayn shivers when he gently sucks on it, and from the corner of his eye he sees Louis kissing Liam's thighs, his fingers loosely wrapped around his cock and wanking it slowly, as if merely keeping him warm and ready as he teases him. The closer his mouth gets to his dick, the harder Liam's fingers deep into Zayn's skin, and it's very hard to keep his eyes open when he's working his ear like that and his hand has slid under his shirt to play with his nipples, but he wants to see everything, can't bare to miss out on any of it.

He can see Louis' tongue swirling at the tip of Liam's dick, his grip on it tightening, and his own cock jumps in his pants as Louis licks the underside of Liam's before taking him in into his mouth. Liam moans against his skin, and he loses all coordination as Louis keeps taking him, slowly but surely, right until his cock hits his throat and he stills there for a moment, looking up at both of them, tears prinkling at his eyes until he stretches around it, and Zayn could swear he can almost feel it, how his throat relaxes around the head of Liam's dick, how he breathes in deeply before he starts moving. Not wanting it all to be over too fast for him, Zayn presses down on his own erection and turns to Liam, who has one hand holding Louis' hair and the other one still tugging at Zayn's shirt, keeping him close. He's breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, and Zayn can't help but want to touch, so he reaches out and brushes his cheek with his knuckles, stopping at his lips and pressing his thumb on that sinful bottom lip of Liam's that has driven him insane since the very first day. Liam sticks his tongue out and licks at his finger, opening his eyes a little, and Zayn sticks it into his mouth as Liam starts to suck harder on it. 

As Zayn adds another finger, Liam eagerly sucking on both of them, he thinks this is everything he will ever need in life. His boys. All around him, all he can feel and hear are Liam and Louis being his and having him, and it's more than he could have ever wished for. Liam's tongue twirls around his fingers as he sucks harder and Zayn thinks he's actually seeing stars from how badly his dick is straining, but as usual, Liam's got him covered and he's unzipping his jeans with shaky hands. Under him, Louis pulls out slowly and Zayn's about to say something, tell him not to stop on his behalf because he's got this covered, thank you very much, when Liam lets go of his hair and puts his hand in front of Louis so he can lick it, because even when he's a panting mess Liam has everything under control, and Louis seems to be able to know exactly what he needs at all times, under all circumstances. So he licks Liam thoroughly, making eye contact with Zayn all the time, even when Liam slips his hand in his boxers and wraps his wet fingers around his cock. It's a little too much, he's too hard and Liam gives him a firm, short few strokes that make Zayn whine out in delight.

From where he's kneeling on the floor, Louis watches them for a moment, his dick tenting his pajama bottoms, but he doesn't touch it because he's Louis and he can't just sit there and let the spotlight be taken from him while Zayn and Liam lick into each other mouths, so instead he swallows Liam down again, fingers digging into his hips to tell him it's okay, he can move if he wants.

Liam pulls away from kissing Zayn and they both turn to him, Zayn smirking as he chases Liam's mouth and ends up dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright, babe, Louis' got you. He can take it, he's good at that." He reassures him, as if Liam didn't know, mostly because Louis is practically beaming at being called a good boy, and it's all the help Liam needs to lift his hips off the couch and fuck into Louis' mouth, his fingers once again tangling in his hair to keep him in place as his dick hits his throat once, and then again, Louis looking up at him with an intense stare, almost challenging him to do it harder, go deeper. So Liam does, but Zayn is sucking a mark on his neck and his cock is buried down Louis' throat, and the heat building up in his belly makes him shake. He pulls out as he starts coming, just so he can watch his trail of wetness dripping down Louis lips and chin, a sight so beautiful he doesn't need to look to know Zayn's staring at him as well. Louis' hand is now almost a blur in his pants, and he's burying his face in Liam's thighs but Zayn finds him and kisses him, swallowing each moan and desperate noise that escapes his lips until he's coming all over his fingers, shaking through it, Zayn's name the one that stumbles out of his mouth as he does.

Zayn sits back up and Liam looks at them both, at a complete loss for words. His cock is slowly getting interested again at the sight of both of his boys looking at him with their lips covered in his wetness, Louis looking blissed out and exhausted but still expectant, as if waiting to know what they might want from him next. Liam turns to Zayn, wanting to finish what we started, but he's already fucking his own fist harshly, fingers tightly wrapped around his cock as he jerks into it, and Liam barely gets to kiss him before he's coming on his fingers, sputtering over Liam's belly all warm and thick.

 

After that, Zayn drops his head on Liam's lap and Louis rests his on his knees, completely unable to move. Liam's knees feel so terribly weak he fears if he does as much as try to stand up he'll fall down and break something, so instead he stays there, doing his best to ignore how dirty and gross they all are, running his fingers through Zayn's hair. He closes his eyes and drops his head against the couch, letting out a deep breath, and at his feet Louis echoes him.

"That was better than champagne, wasn't it?" He asks, and Liam smiles down at Zayn, who grins back at him without bothering to open his eyes. 

"Definitely better than champagne."

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT IS EXACTLY LIKE ONE OF THOSE ANNOYING AF DISNEY MOVIES WHERE IT ENDS BEFORE THEY KISS I'M SO SORRY  
> i'll write a smutty epilogue if someone asks me to tho i'm easy like that


End file.
